


With A Thousand Sweet Kisses, I'll Cover You

by Bri211



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Whirl convinces the group to play human games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri211/pseuds/Bri211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus can't help but think of the relationship he has with Drift and how he wants more. Making the decision may have to come sooner than he wants when Whirl decides everyone should play spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Thousand Sweet Kisses, I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonetruesmol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theonetruesmol).



> This was written for a friend. They have been stressed out lately and I wanted to give them a gift to show how important they are to me.

Ultra Magnus often scolded Rodimus for how often he would spend his off nights in Swerve’s, having a glass or two of energex while interacting with other members of the Lost Light crew. Rodimus liked to argue back that it was good for a Captain to be seen in social settings, to show his crew he liked to get involved with what was going on in their lives. Primus knew he would never say the real reason was because it was easier to blame the energex for how often he would hold Drift’s hand while sitting at the bar instead of the fact he was in love with his best friend. 

And here, yet again, is where Rodimus found himself. The crowd was slightly smaller tonight, made up of the bar’s regulars; Trailbreaker, Chromedome, Rewind, Whirl, Ratchet, Skids, Swerve who would often hover, Brainstorm, Pipes, and Drift. He was sitting by Rodimus’ side, and the speedster had to contain the frantic beating of his spark as their hands interlocked. Drift was under the impression it helped Rodimus keeps his nerves calm when he drank too much, Rodimus just liked the feeling of the other being connected to him in some way.

There was senseless chatter, things the Captain was blocking out, rather focusing on the smiles and conversation that Drift was having. He loved just watching the other speak, loved it more when they were speaking alone together. From what Rodimus had been thinking about in recent days, the two of them were never apart. They did everything from eat in each other’s company to working their shifts at the same time. Honestly, he hated when he wasn’t with Drift. He was in deep and he had no idea how to outright tell the other. 

Rodimus was drawn back to the conversation by Whirl’s insistently calling his name. 

“Now that you’re out of la la land, I said we play should all play a game.” Whirl was watching Rodimus intently (he could only guess), waiting for a response. Not that the captain really wanted to give him one.

“What kind of game?” Trailbreaker was the one to answer instead his pint of high grade settled in his hand. 

“It’s a human game. It’s called spin the bottle. It’s simple really. We all take a turn spinning the bottle, and the one it lands on you get to pucker up with.” The helicopter seemed excited at the prospect of playing. (Once again, Rodimus could only assume. It was hard to tell with Whirl.)

There was a mix of approvals and resignations, Rewind protesting the game altogether. This only seemed to spur Whirl on. If he had a mouth, he would be smirking.

“Fine. We’ll up it a notch.” He said, taking the empty bottle from in front of Brainstorm and putting it on it’s side in the middle of the table. “If you refuse to kiss who it lands on, you need to go into the supply closet for seven minutes. It’s another human game.”

“What makes you think if two don’t want to kiss they’ll want to spend seven minutes in a closet with the person?” Ratchet sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“Don’t be a killjoy, Ratchet.” Brainstorm sat back, looking at the bottle. “The seven minutes is meant to force you both to do something intimate anyway, even if you’re just standing in the dark together.”

Rodimus wanted to protest. This could go wrong. Any one of the others sitting at this table could land on Drift. Any one of them would be able to kiss Drift when he couldn’t. But before he could open his mouth, he heard Drift say “Alright. It seems fun. Let’s play.” 

How was Rodimus supposed to say no now? 

The game began without much incident, Rewind managing the first spin to land on Chromedome, to which a quick connection of facemasks took place. 

Trailbreaker managed to land on Whirl, causing the outlier to have to kiss the other’s optic.

The spins went from there, Swerve landing on Skids. Pipes landing on Brainstorm. Ratchet landing on Trailbreaker. Rodimus counted himself lucky that Ultra Magnus was on shift tonight. Everyone in the room was drunk enough that they didn’t protest.

That was until Drift spun and landed on Rodimus. 

“Oh uh, I guess it’s you and me, Roddy.” Drift looked up with a slight smile. Rodimus felt like his spark was collapsing. 

“No way. I can’t kiss you. That’s really weird.” Rodimus sat back, crossing his arms. 

He wasn’t left still for long, Whirl yanking him out of his chair with one claw, and Drift with the other. 

“It’s off to the closet then.” Now Rodimus was sure if Whirl had a face, he’d be grinning.

The two speedsters managed a single protest each before being shoved inside. The only illumination came from their individual biolights.

Rodimus was staring at both his and Drift’s pedes. He needed these seven minutes to be over with. 

“Rodimus, is something wrong? You’ve been acting different the last few days.” Drift’s voice sounded concerned, and being locked in a closet against their will was not where Rodimus wanted to have this conversation.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He had to keep up the cool guy act. He couldn’t do this. Not while locked in a closet with his best friend and major crush who he would blame drunkingness to hold hands with.

“Roddy..I know something is wrong. You’ve been so, distant the last few days. You’re my best friend. I’m worried. You can tell me what’s up.” Drift’s voice had slipped into a whisper, knowing full well Whirl was probably standing on the other side of the door waiting to hear if anything was happening away from prying optics. 

Rodimus didn’t look up. His spark was pounding, and felt like it would crash out of his chassis.”I think I’m in love with you.”

Drift frowned, watching the other.”Excuse me..?”

Rodimus let out a heavy breath from his vents. “I think I’m in love with you.” He repeated. He looked up into the blue optics that always caused him a slight hesitation. “You make everything feel right. You make me feel like every decision I make is the right one. I can’t stand being alone and not having you by my side. When I hold your hand in the bar, it feels like they were meant to be together. Drift, frag, I can’t stop thinking about you and being with you and I think I-mmph”

Everything felt like it had stopped as Drift connected his lips to Rodimus’. After a moment, he pulled away, but only enough to press his helm against the others’. Drift smiled as he held Rodimus’ hands in his own.

“I love you too.” He whispered. 

Rodimus couldn’t contain the smile, and couldn’t make himself move away, not even when the closet door was opened to reveal Whirl and Swerve.

From the back of the bar, Ratchet and Brainstorm saw the look of contentment on the captain and second-in-command’s faces.

“I told you a rigged bottle would work out in the end.” Brainstorm said smugly. Ratchet couldn’t help but nod in agreement.


End file.
